


Red Lips

by looselips



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, IM SO BAD AT TAGS IM SORRY, Kissing, M/M, Strawberries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 09:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20355949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/looselips/pseuds/looselips
Summary: "You taste sweet,""You taste like heaven."





	Red Lips

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 6am like a week ago bc i was feeling really gay and i really wanted strawberries

Wet paint, and strawberries; two odd companions. You wouldn’t think the scent of freshly finished art and the taste of sweet, ripe berries mixed together could be comfort for anyone, but that’s where you’d be wrong.

“Hold _still!”_  
There was a point to his words, but the edges weren’t sharp. The smile on his face and the light hint of a laugh at the end of his sentence kept even the faintest sense of ill-will away. Connor grinned, suppressing a giggle as he pulled the strawberry out from between his teeth,  
“I’m sorry, love, I just—“  
“I know, I know,” Markus interrupted, setting his brush down and walking to where Connor was sitting, “You’re awful at staying put,” he said. There was a sweetness to his tone, an affectionate warmth spreading through Connor's chest. They stared at each other, soft smiles meeting soft smiles and bright eyes meeting bright eyes. This was what being human meant, what being _alive_ meant; enjoying all the small pleasures life has to offer.

Markus reached a hand down and cupped Connor's cheek, gently. Connor's face faded and his cheeks turned a faint shade of blue, causing Markus to chuckle,  
“You’re still so shy,” he said, voice low, like these were sacred words meant only for his lovers' ears. Connor leaned into Markus's touch,  
“Or _maybe,_ you’re just good at making me swoon,” he suggested, matching Markus's quiet, lovestruck tone. Markus ran his thumb across Connor's cheek, slow, watching his partners' eyes like they held the world. He leaned down and kissed Connor, eyes fluttering shut — Connor kissed back without hesitation.

It wasn’t a passionate kiss, nothing grand and noteworthy, more so... Affectionate, loving, _soft._ It sent light, fluttery sparks through Connor's body; he imagined this might be what _“butterflies in your stomach”_ felt like for humans. He didn’t entirely care about categorizing the feeling, though, more about enjoying it, indulging in it.

Markus pulled away with a slight _pop_, a grin on both parties faces.  
“You taste sweet,” he said. Connor, face still flushed blue and eyes still starry, let the most poetic reply he’d ever said in possibly his entire existence slip from his strawberry stained lips,  
“You taste like _heaven.”_

**Author's Note:**

> im so nervous to post this hhhhh


End file.
